Arnold y el misterio de Helga Pataki
by KillaCAD
Summary: En la secundaria pública 119 de Hillwood, como en todas las secundarias a lo largo y ancho de Estados Unidos, existen leyes no escritas. Nadie pregunta cuáles son, ni cuánto duran, ni a quiénes se aplican. Uno simplemente sabe. Entras a la secundaria, encuentras tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia y aprendes a sobrevivir.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Craig B.

* * *

**Arnold y el misterio de Helga Pataki**

**Introducción**

* * *

"No existe una combinación de sucesos que la inteligencia de un hombre no sea capaz de explicar."

Sherlock Holmes

* * *

En la secundaria pública 119 de Hillwood, como en todas las secundarias a lo largo y ancho de Estados Unidos, existen leyes no escritas. Nadie pregunta cuáles son, ni cuánto duran, ni a quiénes se aplican. Uno simplemente sabe. Entras a la secundaria, encuentras tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia y aprendes a sobrevivir. A pesar de parecer una operación relativamente sencilla, adaptarse a las maneras arbitrarias del mini aparato social requería de habilidad y de cierto cinismo, si se quería. Era muy raro que alguien se negara a participar y aún si lo hacían, un periodo de ostracismo servía para que cambiaran de opinión. Había toda clase de especies en esa jungla: animadoras, nerds, matones, callados, ricos, los que se saltaban las clases, las bonitas, los guapos, los progresistas, los punk, los rockers y un largo etcétera. Todos convivían en relativa armonía y ya que las cosas estaban tan bien establecidas, era muy fácil notar cuando algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Steve no ha venido esta semana? —El Gran Gino frunció el ceño y miró a Frankie. Frankie se acomodó las gafas nerviosamente y miró a su alrededor.

—L-lo siento, G- señor Gino—. Se disculpó atropelladamente—. Llamé ayer a su casa y me dijeron que tenía gripe. No vendrá hasta el lunes.

—¿Y mi dinero?, ¿Steve no recuerda que tenemos cuentas pendientes?, ¿cuentas que no pueden esperar? —Puso una mano en su chaqueta—. ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando tengo que mover mi calendario, Frankie?

—N-no…

—Problemas. Muchos problemas que afectan a muchas personas. Personas inocentes, que no tienen nada que ver, que solo están en el lugar equivocado durante el momento equivocado. —Pausa—. Tú no quieres ser como ese tipo de personas, ¿no es cierto Frankie? Tú no eres un inocente.

—N-no, señor.

—Eso imaginé. —Sonrió y se acomodó las gafas negras—. Tú no eres un inocente, Frankie, así que irás esta tarde a buscar a Steve y le dirás que te de mi dinero. No queremos que el pobre muchacho enfermo venga a la escuela, así que tú vendrás por él. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor, Frankie?

—Yo…

Gino dirigió su mirada hacia él, pero Frankie solo podía el reflejo de la luz en sus gafas oscuras. No podía explicarse cómo había tanta luz dentro de los laboratorios cuando las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero quizá era a causa del foco parpadeante que se mecía sobre su cabeza. Los guardaespaldas de Gino estaban en la puerta, vigilando, como aves de rapiña. Eran cuatro en total, cuatro y Gino hacían cinco y él era solo él. Asintió con reticencia, apoyando su mano en una carpeta.

—¿Tú?

—Lo haré, Gino. Traeré tu dinero.

—Eres un buen amigo, Frankie. Un buen amigo y un buen muchacho, sé que no vendrás a la escuela sin hacerme el favor. Confío en ti. —Gino le tendió la mano y Frankie la aceptó, endeble, sin nada de convicción.

—No te fallaré, Gino.

—Sé que no lo harás.

La conversación terminó y Gino se acomodó el traje una vez antes de salir. Sus guardaespaldas estuvieron de inmediato a su lado, haciéndole espacio en el pasillo. Miró su reloj, le quedaban quince minutos de descanso antes de su clase de Economía doméstica. Era una clase importante, no iba a perdérsela por nada del mundo.

—Donnie, ¿llamó Vicent? —Preguntó Gino, distraído, al guardaespaldas que estaba a su derecha.

—Esa rata cobarde no piensa pagarte hasta que no vayas a cobrarle tú mismo.

Gino alzó la mirada, sonrió. Donnie no le había contestado.

—Señorita Pataki, buenas tardes. ¿Puedo saber cómo es que está enterada de los asuntos de la familia?

—Nunca has sido muy discreto con tus extorsiones, Gino. —Helga miró de reojo a los cuatro tipos que se ubicaron a su alrededor y chasqueó la lengua—. Acepto.

—Directo al grano, ya veo.

—No quiero perder tiempo en tonterías. Necesito un plazo de tres meses, tendrás que hacerte cargo de los gastos y quiero los de primera clase, no los que repartes entre primer año.

—Son muchas demandas para tanta mercancía.

—El fiasco del verano será difícil de superar, ¿estás dispuesto a pagar el precio o no? —Le dijo Helga sin mucha ceremonia.

—No me gustan las amenazas.

—Y a mí no me gusta hacer favores.

—Pensé que era un trato.

—¿Lo es?

Gino se quitó las gafas.

—¿Cuánto?

—Lo necesario.

—Tres meses, ni un día más.

—Podría ser menos, pero quiero un bono si eso pasa.

—¿No te parece que estás excediendo los límites de la negociación?

Ahora fue el turno de Helga de sonreír.

—Es como si no supieras quien soy.

—Tienes un trato.

Helga le ofreció su mano y Gino sintió el apretón, diferente a los cientos que había dado en su vida. Era firme y desafiante, con la suavidad de la piel de una chica y con la rudeza de un chico. Se lo devolvió con la formalidad que merecía un miembro de la familia, se contuvo de añadir la advertencia que le daba a todos los que hacían un trato con él. Helga Pataki parecía muy confiada, muy segura de sí misma, seguramente tenía bien claro que uno no hacía tratos con Gino Costello si no estaba absolutamente seguro de que podía pagar.

* * *

El club de teatro y el de gemología tenían muchas cosas en común. Nadie sabía cómo lograban tener suficientes miembros cada año, pero los tenían. No pedían dinero del presupuesto escolar porque recaudaban fondos de sus actividades independientes a las que nadie recordaba hacer asistido. Los miembros eran casi todos de primer año, con algún senior extraño liderándolos con entusiasmo. No salían en el anuario como un club oficial, pero siempre buscaban tomarse una foto grupal que pegaban ellos mismos en la contraportada. Eran clubs para los miembros en la base de la pirámide alimenticia y nadie que tuviera una reputación tenía el más insignificante lazo de amistad con alguno de los integrantes.

Había una diferencia fundamental, a pesar de todo. Mientras que el club de gemología mantenía sus actividades en secreto permanente, el club de drama tenía la oportunidad de brillar una vez al año. Solo durante el festival de primavera, cuando las fechas para las actividades extracurriculares se acumulaban, la gala que seguía a la puesta escena de la obra escolar propiciaba una tregua entre las clases sociales. Todos asistían. Todos querían participar. Ser parte de la obra no solo era un privilegio, se volvía la prerrogativa de las esferas más altas de la populación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que las audiciones son hasta este jueves, Katrinka? —Rhonda golpeó la suela de su zapatilla en el piso, tenía los brazos como arcos y las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

—Quiere decir que las audiciones son hasta este jueves, Rhondaloid. —Intervino Helga desde una butaca en el fondo, tenía los pies apoyados en el respaldar de la silla delante de ella y las manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca, parecía feliz.

Rhonda arrugó el ceño.

—No puedo presentarme a las audiciones en el horario tan ridículo que han planeado. Soy una persona muy ocupada, tengo otros compromisos inamovibles. Exijo que reprogrames mi audición.

—Lo siento, Rhonda, pero son los horarios que designó el maestro…

Rhonda le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Estoy segura que puedes hacer algo al respecto.

—Déjala en paz, Lloyd. —Dijo Helga, la diversión bailando en su voz—. Resígnate a ser una más del montón este año.

—Estoy segura que eso se te da muy bien, querida, pero no todos somos iguales. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos mientras tanto? —Rhonda le sonrió muy fingidamente.

—Es increíble que hagas todo este escándalo por una obra. —Se acomoda la gorra.

—¿No te han dicho que no debes dar tu opinión a menos que te la pidan?

—Nunca escucho consejos estúpidos.

Rhonda puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió nuevamente a Katrinka.

—Tengo libre el sábado en la mañana, entre diez y once está bien.

—Eh… —Katrinka se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja nerviosamente.

Entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba.

—No se va a poder. —Dijo Helga mientras se levantaba—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sería injusto para los que haremos sacrificios para estar los días de audición.

Rhonda la miró en el grado más alto de la ofensa.

—¿Haremos? —Repitió, incrédula.

—Así es, Rhondaloid. —Se acercó a Katrinka y le quitó el lapicero y la tablilla que tenía adherida la lista con los nombres de las personas que iban a audicionar—. Voy a protagonizar el drama de la obra de fin de curso.

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! —Chilló Rhonda.

Los rumores que siguieron al altercado deambularon por tres largas semanas.

* * *

—¡Hey Arnold! —Sonrió Katherine. Katherine era la más pequeña de las porristas, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, era muy simpática y le gustaba Arnold como que dos más dos es cuatro.

—Hola Katherine. —Arnold le sonrió de vuelta mientras sacaba una botella de su mochila. La práctica de béisbol acaba de terminar y todos estaban haciendo el vago mientras recogían los bates y las bolas que habían rodado fuera de la cancha—. ¿Qué tal les fue en el campeonato?

—¡Muy bien! —Saltó entusiasmada—. Pasamos a cuartos. Saldrá en el boletín de la escuela este viernes. Rhonda está muy contenta y nos ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña que tiene su familia en las afueras.

—Suena divertido. —Terminó de beber y guardó todas sus cosas con paciencia. Estaba cansado. El entrenador era una persona de buen corazón, pero sus rondas de entrenamiento eran el infierno en la tierra.

—Todos esperan que lo sea, especialmente Rhonda. —Katherine batió las pestañas—. Incluso nos dijo que podíamos llevar acompañantes si queríamos. Solo uno, por supuesto.

Arnold parpadeó.

—Suena muy generoso de su parte.

—Sí… a veces, Rhonda es así. —Se acercó, las manos detrás de su espalda, toda pestañas batiéndose, ojos grandes y sonrisa amable—. Entonces, Arnold, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

_Solo uno, por supuesto_.

Había maneras de entender a una chica y había maneras de no entenderla. Había formas para todo, pero también estaba Arnold. Estaba la honestidad, por ejemplo.

Arnold entendía que la invitación era importante. Katherine se había encargado de que la invitación fuera importante. Nadie explicaba la naturaleza de las invitaciones a menos que quisiera que la otra persona entendiera el nivel de compromiso que estaba aceptando. Era una cuestión de modales y de contrato social. Si Arnold aceptaba ser la cita de Katherine ese fin de semana, significaba que el lunes ya podrían comenzar a salir. Eran las reglas. A Arnold le disgustaban las reglas, pero no era lo suficientemente descorazonado para romperlas. No le iba a decir que sí a Katherine solo porque sí. Si le decía que sí a Katherine era porque quería ir a ese fin de semana, quería ese lunes y quería todo lo viniera luego. Tenía que reflexionar sobre si todo eso que vendría luego era _exactamente-eso-que-quiero_.

La miró detenidamente, trazando las líneas de su rostro y contagiándose de la sonrisa. La miró fijamente porque a las chicas que te invitaban el fin de semana había que prestarles atención. La miró y se dio cuenta, nuevamente, que Katherine era una chica muy bonita; entonces, dejó de mirarla.

Fue un segundo de distracción.

Alzó la vista cuando en realidad quería alzar su mano para acomodarse la visera de la gorra. Hacía calor como raramente pasaba en esa temporada, el entrenamiento había sido duro y todavía sentía que el sudor se le pegoteaba en el cuerpo. La luz le hizo bajar los párpados por inercia y, en medio de la luz, una sombra.

Una silueta.

En las gradas más altas del campo, Helga se apoyaba en la baranda, de espaldas al juego. Tenía las manos colgando de la barra de metal y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. No se podía ver su rostro. El cabello le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, amarrado en una cola, acariciaba el principio de su cintura; las piernas se doblaban, reposando sobre los asientos. No parecía que estuviese haciendo nada, pero era tan inusual encontrársela de pronto que Arnold no tuvo más remedio que sentir curiosidad.

—¡Hey Helga! —Llamó sin pensar.

Katherine arrugó el ceño.

—¿Helga? —Dijo mientras se volteaba y la buscaba con la mirada—. Ah, está ahí.

—¿Sabes qué hace?

Katherine rodó los ojos.

—No, pero sé lo que tú estabas a punto de hacer. —Le sonrió, pero estaba vez salió forzado—. Estabas a punto de decirme si…

—¡Ah!, sí, lo siento. —Se disculpó, apurado.

—¿Entonces? —Insistió Katherine.

—Eh… claro, ¿por qué no?

Katherine le sonrió todavía más, confiada, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que duró más de lo necesario. Arnold calculaba que las consecuencias de su decisión apresurada no podían ser demasiado graves.

—¡Arnold! —Lo volvieron a llamar. Era Gerald que le señalaba que se apurara. Terminó de guardar sus cosas rápidamente y se limpió el sudor. Volvió a mirar hacia las gradas, buscando a Helga, pero solo encontró un espacio vacío y la intranquilidad hormigueando en la palma de sus manos.

* * *

A Gerald lo había invitado Sabine. Resultaba que Sabine estaba enamorada de Gerald desde que lo habían elegido presidente de la clase. A Sabine le gustaba más ser popular que Gerald, pero también era la primera chica que se pintaba los labios de carmín y que susurraba cuando conversaba. Las hormonas ganaban la mayor parte del tiempo y Gerald era solo un hombre.

—Lo que explica por qué estoy aquí, pero tú… Arnold, ¿qué haces con Katherine? —Gerald sostenía un vaso con cerveza y miraba de reojo el pasillo por donde la mitad de las animadoras se había ido.

—Me invitó, —se encogió de hombros— ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Es… Katherine, ¿sabes que tiene un oso de felpa en su casillero? —Le dio un trago a su cerveza—. Es un poco exagerada, ¿no crees?

—Eh… no lo sabía. De cualquier manera, todo el mundo tiene sus manías, la de ella es solo un poco infantil.

—Ya, infantil.

—Yo todavía guardo mi gorra en mi casillero.

—Arnold, eso no es infantil. Eso es normal, te demoraste un montón en encontrar a tus padres.

—Quizá el oso tiene una historia especial.

—Se lo regaló su exnovio.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas?

—A Sabine le gusta hablar.

—Ya veo…

Se hizo una pausa en la que Gerald miró su reloj y Arnold decidió darle un trago a la mezcla que Sid había hecho para todos. La garganta le picó de inmediato y tuvo que contener las ganas de toser. Gerald se rió de su mueca de desagrado.

—Katherine va en serio, —advirtió Gerald—. Quiere que la lleves a la graduación.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Katherine? —Dijo Arnold harto, por fin.

—Dímelo tú, viejo.

Arnold suspiró.

—No va a funcionar, —le explicó como mejor podía—, ¿sabes que ha estado ignorándome?

—Me verás muerto antes que defender a Pataki, Arnold —le dijo con firmeza—. ¿No eres tú el que siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas?

—Pensé que me apoyarías.

—Invita a Vanessa.

La llegada de las chicas interrumpió la respuesta que iba a darle. _Vanessa tampoco me gusta. _Dejó a un lado el vaso con la mezcla de Sid y cuando Katherine mencionó que hacía calor, se ofreció a traerle una bebida de la cocina. Su ofrecimiento no fue tan recibido como había supuesto.

—Ah, claro, —le respondió cortante—. Gracias.

—Ya vuelvo, —le hizo una seña a Gerald y se marchó.

_Quizá Vanessa estaría bien_. Movió la cabeza, no se sentía con muchas ganas de quedarse en la fiesta. Con la excesiva cantidad de restricciones, la mitad de sus compañeros de equipo (los que le caían bien) no estaba ahí y Gerald sentía más ganas de conversar con Sabine que con él, por obvias razones. Era cierto que Katherine era simple y quizá más infantil de lo recomendado, pero también era una de las pocas animadoras que no intentaba imitar a Rhonda y que hablaba con todos sin hacer distinciones.

Era difícil, sobretodo porque había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que habló con Helga.

Entró a la cocina de Rhonda esperando encontrar a la mitad de los invitados. Se sorprendió cuando la notó completamente vacía, tanto de personas como de alguna señal de alimento o bebidas. Estaba todo acomodado como si recién la hubiesen construido y en la refrigeradora solo había hielo. Se quedó un momento en su lugar, tratando de deducir qué había pasado cuando escuchó el rumor de bolsas de plástico a su espalda.

—¿Hola? —Arrugó el ceño.

El rumor desapareció y tuvo que darse la vuelta. No lo había notado al principio, pero la cocina tenía una puerta tallada con formas más discretas que por la que había entrado. Era estrecha y sobre la perilla estaba colgado un secador. Supuso que se trataba de un depósito. Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

—¿Hola? —Repitió—. Solo quiero saber dónde están las bebidas.

Silencio.

Arnold se preguntó si no lo habría imaginado. Se quedó un momento más, escuchando con atención y decidió ir a buscar a otro lugar. Avanzó hacia la salida cuando nuevamente, y esta vez de manera más clara, escuchó el mismo ruido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sé que hay alguien ahí, —dijo en voz alta, irritado.

Silencio.

—Llamaré a seguridad si no sales ahí en los siguientes dos minutos.

Silencio, otra vez, pero Arnold miró su reloj y comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Cuando parecía que realmente tendría que llamar a alguno de los guardaespaldas de Rhonda, la perilla con el secador comenzó a girar lentamente. Curioso, Arnold esperó a que el extraño se revelara a sí mismo.

La puerta se abrió y en marco apareció un muchacho. Era casi de su mismo tamaño, bastante delgado, Arnold no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida. No pudo verle el rostro porque tenía una capucha negra tapándole la cara y su mirada estaba fija en el piso. Todo en el él lucía sospechoso, pero Arnold no sintió ningún peligro.

—Perdona, pensé que alguien se había metido.

—Ok.

Su voz sonaba nasal.

—¿Eres de la escuela? No recuerdo haberte visto…

—¡No! —Dijo mientras se bajaba más la capucha—. Soy del servicio se catering.

El muchacho se acercó y le dio un apretón de manos bastante breve.

—¿Catering?

—Buscas las bebidas, están en la barra. —Le señaló el camino que volvía a la fiesta—. Cerca de la piscina, señor.

Arnold alzó una ceja. _¿Señor?_

—Bueno, gracias, ¿no necesitas ayuda? —Se ofreció porque no quería volver con Katherine.

—No debemos molestar a los invitados. Déjeme trabajar, señor, —informó el muchacho en un tono más grave que no dejaba de ser nasal.

—Eh… claro, —contestó incómodo, puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para irse—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, Arnold.

_Espera un momento._

Arnold se detuvo en seco.

_Esa voz._

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Este fic es como mis demás fics, pero sin ser igual. Jajaja, es mi primer intento de hacer aventura. Así que he tomando un tema muy conocido que me va a servir para desarrollar otros. Además, es un proyecto largo, quiero descansar un poco de las historias cortas y de los one shot divididos en tres, jaja. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Como habrán notado, he vuelto, creo que no actualizaba así desde el 2013. ¡Es porque ya no estudio y trabajo! Ahora solo trabajo, así que le robo horas a mi tiempo libre y ya puedo subir todas las cosas que he estado guardando.

:) Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por seguir y por comentar. ¡Los amo mis queridos retoños!

¡Abrazos para todos!

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
